


Po prostu

by KasD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasD/pseuds/KasD





	Po prostu

Właściwie to nie był w stanie określić, kiedy to wszystko się zaczęło.

Po prostu zaczął postrzegać Castiela nieco inaczej.

Po prostu czuł się jakoś lepiej, mając go obok siebie. Coraz częściej zamartwiał się tym gdzie i po co znika, czasami nawet na całe tygodnie. Obchodziło go, co się z nim wtedy dzieje.

Po prostu jego dotyk zaczął wywoływać szybsze bicie serca. Naruszenie jego przestrzeni osobistej nie było już tak denerwujące, ale chyba jeszcze bardziej krępowało. Jego ciało reagowało na Anioła w sposób, który czasami go przerażał.

Po prostu Castiel stał się dla niego ważniejszy niż kiedykolwiek.

Po prostu go pokochał.


End file.
